This invention relates generally to a collision energy absorbing system and, more particularly, to an impact energy management system for absorbing or displacing the kinetic energy of a motor vehicle collision.
Motor vehicles are a part of everyday life for most individuals around the world. For example, most people use some type of motor vehicle to transport themselves to and from work, to run errands, to attend recreational events, to visit family members and friends, and so forth. Some people use motor vehicles because they provide more convenient transportation than available alternatives. Others use motor vehicles because they find the experience of driving to be enjoyable. Whatever the reasons behind their popularity, the demand for motor vehicles is unlikely to abate anytime in the near future.
Researchers are constantly trying to find ways to improve various aspects of motor vehicles. One significant area of research relates to motor vehicle safety. Unfortunately, motor vehicle collisions cause a large number of injuries and deaths in the United States. Consequently, efforts are constantly being made to increase the safety of motor vehicles, particularly in a collision situation.
One device which is often used to provide increased safety to the occupants of a motor vehicle during a collision is a bumper assembly. A bumper assembly absorbs at least some of the impact or kinetic energy of a collision involving the motor vehicle. Conventional bumper assemblies typically include a stationary bumper that can deform permanently or resiliently during a collision, thereby preventing or reducing the amount of damage to the vehicle frame, adjacent components, and vehicle occupants.
While conventional bumper assemblies typically provide a level of crash protection, there is a need for an improved collision energy absorbing system to provide additional collision protection for motor vehicles and occupants thereof. There is a need for an efficient, effective and low-cost collision energy absorbing system for absorbing or displacing impact forces of a motor vehicle collision.